


Wild

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyguard, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Rich and spoiled omega Baekhyun’s new alpha bodyguard is the same man who ghosted him months ago, secret agent Park Chanyeol.





	1. Teaser

“Hey, _Phoenix_ , do you hear me?”

 

“All clear,” Chanyeol answered.

 

“All clear…. _what?_ ”

 

“All clear, _Dino,”_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes. His partner is odd and curious. Who the fuck chooses _Dino_ as their codename? Chanyeol knew that Jongdae loves dinosaurs, even going as far as collecting huge ‘miniatures’ in his home, but there are better codenames than _Dino._

 

“Eyy, don’t sass me _Phoenix,”_ Jongdae chuckled. “Remember, your glasses record everything – both audio and visual – it is also our main communication line. I have also embedded a chip on your eyeglasses to track your location. Our main goal for today is to bust that million-dollar heat-inducing drug trade and…”

 

Jondgae paused. Chanyeol groaned. He knew his partner too well.

 

“Don’t let your eyes wander. I know you’re going to be surrounded with beautiful and handsome omegas, but please, we have a bigger task to do. Don’t think with your dick. Stay safe, my friend.”

 

“Fuck yo—“ The line was cut before Chanyeol could convey his colorful message.

 

Park Chanyeol, more known as _Phoenix,_ is one of the best secret agents of Korea’s National Intelligence Services or _NIS._ Only a few close people knew his real name. He has handled classified cases – both local and international. He knows so much about South Korea that he would be killed off once rival countries knew of his existence, hence the utmost secrecy on his identity. Even employees of _NIS_ do not know his face or his real name. They only know of _Phoenix._

Like an ash, only traces of him is known and visible.

 

He is now deployed on a _Class S_ mission. His team had been trying to gun down a huge syndicate that smuggles heat-inducing drug for omegas. According to their investigation, the drugs are for used for omega trafficking. Notorious mobs are using the drug to make their omegas go into heat and sell them off to prostitution.

 

It is sickening.

 

As claimed by their informant, the drugs are shipped in disguise through fashion shows. The clothes, after passing through the customs, are repacked and shipped together with the heat inducing drugs. It all happens in the hustle-bustle of the backstage of fashion shows when most people are busy and are stressing over last minute changes. Fashion shows are the perfect decoy.

 

Furthermore, Chanyeol suspects that the omega models would be the victims of human trafficking. The heat inducing drugs would be mixed with the alcohol of the after party.

 

Now, Chanyeol is in disguise. He is one of the photographers of the event. Wearing his oversized black hoodie, he needs to blend in well. His hair is not styled, letting it flow down his forehead. He is also wearing rounded spectacles, the device that Jongdae gave him earlier to monitor the progress of the mission. His huge camera dangles on his arm. Overall, Chanyeol looked a few years younger than his age.

 

Chanyeol could still feel a few glances thrown at his way.

 

He is an alpha – a handsome one for that. His pheromones are enough to let people, especially in an event full of omegas and betas, notice him.

 

Chanyeol is cut off from his musings when loud music starts to play, signaling the start of the launch party. Seated in the front row, Chanyeol raises his camera and started to take snapshots of the models. Clicking sounds dominates his area which is full of the press. Journalists are scrambling to write down details of the clothes. The elite visitors, especially the young ones, are already mix and matching outfits in their head, taking note of particular pieces that caught their attention.

 

The runway event is less than an hour long. Chanyeol knows that his real missions starts at the after party. His team is currently scouring the area and the backstage to secure the guests. Chanyeol is inside, making sure that everything runs smoothly.

 

Then, suddenly the lights go dim. Chanyeol brought down his camera, trying to see an oddity. Everyone seems calm. The sudden lights out must be part of the program.

 

_“And now, ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Privé’s primary line of clothes and our founder, Byun Baekhyun!”_

It is the ending.

 

Chanyeol raises his camera to capture what is happening. Even before he could click the button, his breath is caught off guard. Walking towards him is an angel – not the Victoria Secret angel type, but someone who is fully clothed but still as alluring and mesmerizing. The way the model bounces off the balls of his feet is fetching. The lights, gracing down on the glorious being, makes him even more _ethereal._

 

The model is wearing a tight-fitting black graphic tee that says _‘Future Now,’_ enveloping his lean torso well. His outer wear is a bomber jacket with prints of red and blue. His waist is so thin that Chanyeol could probably encircle it with both his hands only. His hair, softly tousled, is a shade of warm brown that reminded of Chanyeol of creamy coffee. His eyes are lined with kohl, making their color, ash gray, stand out more. What ultimately hitched the alpha’s breath was the black velvet collar that the omega is sporting. It is regal.  

 

_He is regal._

A primal instinct starts stirring up inside him.

The model catches his sight and gives him a seductive wink and a smile. Unconsciously, Chanyeol starts to capture the moment.

 

Chanyeol’s jaw are literally dropping. He could smell the omega – cottony and silky, a curious combination, both winsome and seductive.

 

Chanyeol is won over.

 

He is, undeniably, pulled from his orbit.

 

The omega’s soft brown hair is bouncing to the beat of the song.  His smile is radiating, lighting the whole place even more. The model, who Chanyeol learns to be the founder, is standing in the middle with the other models surrounding him. A man, _Oh Sehun_ from what Chanyeol could remember, steps up in the stage to give _Byun Baekhyun_ a bouquet of flowers. Baekhyun reaches for the bouquet, closing his eyes and smelling them.

 

 _Be still my heart,_ Chanyeol reminded himself.

 

It was supposed to be Chanyeol capturing the moments, but in the end, it is him who has been captured by _Byun Baekhyun_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first part, y'all. 
> 
> i luv chanyeol. that's all.

Byun Baekhyun is popular.

 

His surname itself, Byun, is enough to cement his global repute. Byun Pharmaceuticals is a renowned an esteemed corporation that has helped curing diseases not just in developed countries, but also in underdeveloped ones.  Baekhyun’s lineage is considered _pure_ and _undiluted._ His father, an alpha, Byun Baekho, is of prominent stature in the chemical industry. His father had come from a family which has produced elite alphas in the society.

 

His name, Baekhyun, is another matter. Owing his brilliance in chemistry to his father, he had founded his own dermatological and cosmetic line _B.B._ Baekhyun has established his own mark in the makeup industry, a trade which is not a duplicate of his father’s, but a field similar to what the _Byuns_ are already known for. At the young age of twenty-seven, Baekhyun seemingly has it all figured out.

 

Now, he is venturing out to clothing and linen. Tonight, he will launch his fashion line, _Privè._

 

As an omega, he takes pride in what he has contributed to the society. Being successful, Baekhyun has inspired thousands of omegas. Although the explicitly omega oppressive society has been long gone, there are still traces of the favored alpha dominated society. The pay scale between the two secondary genders bears a huge disparity. The opportunities available to omegas was scarce and are often only available to _classed_ omegas like Baekhyun. Violence against omegas was also still evident. The rising number of omega abuse cases is a proof.

 

Baekhyun, ever since, has been vocal in advocating _omegan_ rights, often incorporating his message in his products. Additionally, a huge sum of his company’s income goes to charity that support omegas. Baekhyun has been in the papers a lot of times. Most paparazzi would call him tactless. He knows he is just being absolutely honest when speaking about omegan rights. Byun Baekhyun is the opposite of a meek, traditional omega – an omega that was set by the society.

 

“Are you ready, honey?” Kim Heechul, his creative assistant, knocked on the door and asked.

 

Tonight, Baekhyun embarks on a new territory: fashion. He had sleepless nights trying to make everything perfect for _Privè’s_ launch. He is the creative director – he incorporated inspiring messages on the design of the clothes. His favorite is the _Fearless_ line – a line of hoodies and sweaters that aims to uplift and give courage to omegas.

 

“I’m ready,” Baekhyun released his breath. “Is everything all set?”

 

“Relax, hun. You got this,” Heechul smiled at him softly. “You’ve put your heart and soul into this. I’m sure everything would be perfect. I expect nothing less from the _Byun Baekhyun.”_

“The way you say it makes it more nerve wrecking for me.”

 

“Oh no, no, honey,” Heechul wiggled his index finger. “That was meant to empower you. Chin up, BB, you’re _the_ queen B of the night.”  

 

The whole brand, and consequently the launch, is the masterpiece of an all- _omegan_ staff, hence it is a huge development and a big story in their society. They have invited several high esteemed personalities, regardless of secondary gender, who have been advocates of _omegan_ rights. The press is also invited, a decision that Baekhyun painfully made. Baekhyun made sure that only reputable ones, the ones that had not written slanderous and libelous articles about omegas, are invited. Baekhyun’s father is also one of the major sponsors of the event, adding up to the pressure that Baekhyun feels.

 

Oh, how he loves to please his father.

 

“Are all the models ready?” Baekhyun asked as he fixed his collar – a bold choice for an omega like him. _Screw everyone. I’m wearing a collar._

 

Baekhyun is wearing the ending piece of the whole line. He would be walking down the runway at the end. It is a graphic shirt with accents of blue and red. His outer layer, a jacket, is a black with prints of stars and _BB_ in bold red. His pants are line studded. His hair, a light shade of brown that reminds him of the color of cream coffee, is tousled, giving him a softer look. His eyes were lined with coal black, highlighting the intricate blending and painting of his lids. He also wears ash gray lenses, giving his eyes more definition. However, the thing that catches most people’s attention is his collar – a black velvet collar lined with crystals.

 

Collars are a taboo in their society. Used before to show possession of omegas, collars symbols of dominance of alphas. Now, Baekhyun is trying to turn that around. What was once used to subjugate and suppress omegas is now a symbol of courage and hope – something of their own. Some omegas in this day are still subject to wearing collars at the privacy of their homes. Baekhyun hopes to create new meaning to collar wearing – to empower them.

 

“The models are all ready. They are all present so you don’t have to worry about getting a replacement at the last minute. The hair stylists are all set. The make-up artists all have their brushes ready. There is no elite gate crasher that suddenly wants the front row seat. All guests are already seated. The photographers are dying to take a picture of your beauty and your collection. The star of the show is the only one missing. So relax, hun. I got you.”

 

“You know that I love you right?” Baekhyun smiled. “I’m glad you always have my back.”

 

“Us beautiful omegas need to stick together,” Heechul winked. “Now get up, sweet cheeks, we have to get this party rollin’!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, _Phoenix_ , do you hear me?”

 

“All clear,” Chanyeol answered.

 

“All clear…. _what?_ ”

 

“All clear, _Dino,”_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes. His partner is odd and curious. Who the fuck chooses _Dino_ as their codename? Chanyeol knew that Jongdae loves dinosaurs, even going as far as collecting huge ‘miniatures’ in his home, but there are better codenames than _Dino._

 

“Eyy, don’t sass me _Phoenix,”_ Jongdae chuckled. “Remember, your glasses record everything – both audio and visual – it is also our main communication line. I have also embedded a chip on your eyeglasses to track your location. Our main goal for today is to bust that million-dollar heat-inducing drug trade and…”

 

Jondgae paused. Chanyeol groaned. He knew his partner too well.

 

“Don’t let your eyes wander. I know you’re going to be surrounded with beautiful and handsome omegas, but please, we have a bigger task to do. Don’t think with your dick. Stay safe, my friend.”

 

“Fuck yo—“ The line was cut before Chanyeol could convey his colorful message.

 

Park Chanyeol, more known as _Phoenix,_ is one of the best secret agents of Korea’s National Intelligence Services or _NIS._ Only a few close people knew his real name. He has handled classified cases – both local and international. He knows so much about South Korea that he would be killed off once rival countries knew of his existence, hence the utmost secrecy on his identity. Even employees of _NIS_ do not know his face or his real name. They only know of _Phoenix._

Like an ash, only traces of him is known and visible.

 

He is now deployed on a _Class S_ mission. His team had been trying to gun down a huge syndicate that smuggles heat-inducing drug for omegas. According to their investigation, the drugs are for used for omega trafficking. Notorious mobs are using the drug to make their omegas go into heat and sell them off to prostitution.

 

It is sickening.

 

As claimed by their informant, the drugs are shipped in disguise through fashion shows. The clothes, after passing through the customs, are repacked and shipped together with the heat inducing drugs. It all happens in the hustle-bustle of the backstage of fashion shows when most people are busy and are stressing over last minute changes. Fashion shows are the perfect decoy.

 

Furthermore, Chanyeol suspects that the omega models would be the victims of human trafficking. The heat inducing drugs would be mixed with the alcohol of the after party.

 

Now, Chanyeol is in disguise. He is one of the photographers of the event. Wearing his oversized black hoodie, he needs to blend in well. His hair is not styled, letting it flow down his forehead. He is also wearing rounded spectacles, the device that Jongdae gave him earlier to monitor the progress of the mission. His huge camera dangles on his arm. Overall, Chanyeol looked a few years younger than his age.

 

Chanyeol could still feel a few glances thrown at his way.

 

He is an alpha – a handsome one for that. His pheromones are enough to let people, especially in an event full of omegas and betas, notice him.

 

Chanyeol is cut off from his musings when loud music starts to play, signaling the start of the launch party. Seated in the front row, Chanyeol raises his camera and started to take snapshots of the models. Clicking sounds dominates his area which is full of the press. Journalists are scrambling to write down details of the clothes. The elite visitors, especially the young ones, are already mix and matching outfits in their head, taking note of particular pieces that caught their attention.

 

The runway event is less than an hour long. Chanyeol knows that his real missions starts at the after party. His team is currently scouring the area and the backstage to secure the guests. Chanyeol is inside, making sure that everything runs smoothly.

 

Then, suddenly the lights go dim. Chanyeol brought down his camera, trying to see an oddity. Everyone seems calm. The sudden lights out must be part of the program.

 

_“And now, ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Privé’s primary line of clothes and our founder, Byun Baekhyun!”_

It is the ending.

 

Chanyeol raises his camera to capture what is happening. Even before he could click the button, his breath is caught off guard. Walking towards him is an angel – not the Victoria Secret angel type, but someone who is fully clothed but still as alluring and mesmerizing. The way the model bounces off the balls of his feet is fetching. The lights, gracing down on the glorious being, makes him even more _ethereal._

The model is wearing a tight-fitting black graphic tee that says _‘Future Now,’_ enveloping his lean torso well. His outer wear is a bomber jacket with prints of red and blue. His waist is so thin that Chanyeol could probably encircle it with both his hands only. His hair, softly tousled, is a shade of warm brown that reminded of Chanyeol of creamy coffee. His eyes are lined with kohl, making their color, ash gray, stand out more. What ultimately hitched the alpha’s breath was the black velvet collar that the omega is sporting. It is regal.  

 

_He is regal._

A primal instinct starts stirring up inside him.

The model catches his sight and gives him a seductive wink and a smile. Unconsciously, Chanyeol starts to capture the moment with his camera.

 

Chanyeol’s jaw are literally dropping. He could smell the omega – cottony and silky, a curious combination, both winsome and seductive.

 

Chanyeol is won over.

 

He is, undeniably, pulled from his orbit.

 

The omega’s soft brown hair is bouncing to the beat of the song.  His smile is radiating, lighting the whole place even more. The model, who Chanyeol learns to be the founder, is standing in the middle with the other models surrounding him. A man, _Oh Sehun_ from what Chanyeol could remember, steps up in the stage to give _Byun Baekhyun_ a bouquet of flowers. Baekhyun reaches for the bouquet, closing his eyes and smelling them.

 

His heart starts working overdrive.

 

 _Be still my heart,_ Chanyeol reminded himself.

 

It was supposed to be Chanyeol capturing the moments, but in the end, it is him who has been captured by _Byun Baekhyun_.

 

* * *

 

“You slut,” Heechul whispered to Baekhyun. “I saw that. I saw you flirting with that one photographer. Do I have to remind you that Oh Sehun is here and is still wishing to tap your ass?”

 

“Shut up, bitch.” Baekhyun waved at the audience, mouthing a soft _thank you_ to everyone. “He is a cutie pie.”

 

“Don’t get dicked too hard. You have more schedule tomorrow morning. Your father is expecting you at the breakfast table,” Heechul reminded him.

 

Baekhyun groaned. He is never a morning person.

 

“After party is next. Mr. _Oh_ so handsome wants to talk to you after the party,” Heechul raises his brow. “I thought you two are over?”

 

“We’re long over, you know that, hyung,” Baekhyun sighs.

 

“Well, I don’t think it’s over in his part,” Heechul shrugs. “Anyway, we have to go to the after party now.”

 

“But…” Baekhyun eyes the cute alpha photographer, pouting a little at the thought of letting one good dick get away.

 

“Oh Jesus!” Heechul says exasperatedly. “That’s _Loey Young,_ a budding photographer from the US. I also invited him to the after party so you can work your magic there instead.”

 

“You’re like my fairy godmother,” Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle.

 

“If you’re really that grateful, you can send me off to Hawaii for a few weeks.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Holy shit, I love you Byun Baek, my baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Block all the driveways, _Dino,”_ Chanyeol ordered as he took off his hoodie.

 

He is wearing a black shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist. He takes his black cap and wears it, pushing back his long hair. His revolver, a Ruger LCRx .38 special, is safely tucked inside his shirt. The light weight carry revolver is his favorite to-go gun. It is light weight and easy to hide.

 

_One sexy gun for one sexy man._

Jongdae would always make fun of him.

 

 _Dino_ is not wrong though. The new revolver is not yet even released in the market and Chanyeol already got hold of it.

 

Chanyeol wears his earpiece to communicate with Jongdae.

 

“A-okay, _Phoenix_ sir,” Jongdae affirms his orders. “As of now, no car can enter and exit the premises. The team is already dispatched inside the building. Four snipers are placed around the surrounding buildings, no blind side as promised. Only _your_ _grace_ is needed and missing in this action-packed show. Oh and by the way, I saw you flirting with _the_ Byun Baekhyun. Hold off your dick, we have some drug busting to do first. Your nuts can bust after you get ‘em horrible drug dealers.”

 

If only Jongdae were not so good at his work, Chanyeol would have probably fired him and gotten a replacement. However, Chanyeol needs _Dino_ ’s brilliant mind and canny planning.

 

“I will now enter the premises, _Dino._ Please watch my sexy back.”

 

“Aye aye, capt’n. I would not want to let your _four kids_ in Japan be left fatherless. I’m not that horrible.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Whoever said _Phoenix_ has four children in Japan?”

 

“Those are the rumors about you, kind sir.”

 

Chanyeol just shook his head. Because of the secrecy of his identity, he is prone to these kinds of rumors. The alpha just shrugs them off. People will always want to talk.

 

“Entering the premises, _Dino.”_

Chanyeol uses the backdoor. He enters through the dirty kitchen of the building, nodding at the head chef who is also part of their team. He goes straight to the emergency stairs. The whole building is 17 floors. The bar, which is where the after party is held, is on the 16th floor. The 17th floor is the penthouse of the owner of the building. There is also a rooftop. Weeks before the event, Jongdae already had the blueprint of the building. Days before the event, Chanyeol’s team has already scoured the premises. Chanyeol is almost sure that the mission would be a success.

 

Jongdae has mapped the possible escape routes that the underground dealers could take. The team has to monitor the basement since it is the most probably route of the drug trade. The basement is near the kitchen where drinks are made and served. The head chef, Jongin or _Bear_ as per his codename, will make sure that the drug is not served to the omega models.

 

Going down to the basement, Chanyeol slowly scours the area. He could hear a few mumbles and footsteps.

 

 _Four… Five people._ He estimates based on the voices. _Perhaps around 180 cm each,_ based on the weight of the footsteps.

 

They are quickly packing something. Grabbing his revolver, he pressed a button on his earpiece to send the signal to his team.

_“Got it,”_ Dino said through the earpiece. _“All chess pieces are in place. Bear is in the kitchen. Phoenix, sir, you are with Dragon and Unicorn in the basement. They are hidden well.”_

_“Everyone, on three… uno…dos… tres!”_

“Hands up!” Chanyeol said raising his revolver to the five people who are packing the liquid drugs inside the test tubes.

 

From his right peripheral, he could see _Dragon,_ Yifan, with his two guns pointed at two of the drug dealers. While on his left was _Unicorn,_ Yixing, pointing his deadly revolver at another two of the gang. The middle man, probably the leader of the group, was left for Chanyeol to chew.

 

 _“Dino, let them enter,”_ Chanyeol commands.

 

_“Okidoks, dispatch team coming through!”_

Chanyeol feels something is lacking. The mission is done so easily, so fuss free. The dealers did not even resist and are obedient to his orders. The dispatch team comes and handcuffs and blindfolds the five men. The mission is already considered as a success, but Chanyeol could not believe it would be _that_ easy. There must be something else that the dealers have planned.

 

Aside from his superb fighting skills, _Phoenix_ is known for his intuition.

 

His intuition is never wrong. He had been saved from near death experiences because of it.

 

“Dino, I don’t feel good about this setup… Check the emergency stairs for abnormalities.”

_“Yes, Phoenix.”_

_“Bear has pressed the distress signal. He’s currently wounded in the fifteenth floor of the building. Backup has been deployed with our medical agent. From the looks of it, Bear is not deeply wounded. He claims that the drug trade is not happening in the basement. The five men were decoys… they’re on the rooftop.”_

* * *

 

Baekhyun sighs.

 

It has been a long night. He had been entertaining people, smiling at everyone and thanking them for supporting his business and cause. Furthermore, he has finally settled things with Sehun, his only ex-boyfriend. The line has been drawn and now, they decided to remain as good friends.

 

The omega wants to get away for a while. Opposite to popular belief, Baekhyun values his privacy. Hence the reason why he is now on his way to the rooftop. The guests do not have access to the area. It is a safe space for him – to gather his thoughts and breathe for a few moments.

 

However, as soon as he opens the door, a white hanky is used to cover his mouth and nose.

 

Reflex and the primal instinct to survive kicking in, Baekhyun started to move his body, stomping his foot hard on the intruder’s foot. As soon as the hold onto him loosens, Baekhyun turns around and kicks where it hurts the most: the crotch area. The man, an alpha based on his smell, doubles in pain and writhes on the floor.

 

The alpha clearly underestimated him. Baekhyun raises his leg vertically, as high as he could, almost making a 180 degree, and using gravity as his momentum, brings his leg down, heel first on the shoulder bone of the intruder. It has been a long time since Baekhyun used his axe kick.

 

_Oh my god. Thank god for flexibility._

Byun Baekhyun is known for his Hapkido skills. Ever since he was young, his father has enrolled him to martial arts classes. He has been equipped with self-defense skills for unexpected incidents like this one. It is not the first time that this has happened anyway.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Baekhyun did not notice another man creeping onto him. A kick is sent to his back, pushing him towards the ground.

 

_Godammit. That hurt like hell._

“You omega slut—“ A heavy voice with an accent says. “You dare fight against us alphas?”

 

Baekhyun then hears chuckles… laughter from more than one alpha. He is screwed. From his blurry vision, Baekhyun could count more than ten pairs of feet. No one, not even an alpha, would stand a chance against what seemingly are more than ten alphas. Baekhyun is a strong man. He could easily tackle three alphas on his own, but his current situation is different.

 

Baekhyun stays calm and silent. His _Defense 101_ teacher has always emphasized that he should never agitate his captors. Dying in the arms of these filthy alphas is not his ideal death.

 

He could feel one of them turning his body around and Baekhyun meets the eyes of alphas whose faces are covered in black masks. _Disgusting pigs._ He spats mentally. They are snickering, smelling the omega pheromones in the air and laughing as it the scent is disgusting.

 

Baekhyun hopes someone from the security team would notice his absence. He wants to get out of this situation with just a few scratches.

 

 _“Get the heat drug,”_ a rugged voice with a Russian accent says in English.

 

The omega starts to worry, his heartbeat running a few beats faster than normal. Heat drugs could only mean one thing: trouble.

 

Baekhyun starts to come up with an escape plan. However, the alphas crowd him, one of them has a syringe on his hand. The omega is pinned to the ground. Baekhyun kicks his legs, hoping that he could buy himself more time before he is injected with a heat-inducing drug.

 

_“Fuck, bitch. Stay still. This will be over in a while.”_

 

Two more alphas hold Baekhyun’s legs. He is completely pinned to the ground. His hands, which are held tightly by a bulky alpha, starts to tremble. He is afraid, but he won’t give the filthy alphas the satisfaction of smelling fear on him.

 

The drug is roughly administered in his body. An alpha swings the syringe straight to Baekhyun’s right leg, forcefully, making the omega whimper in pain. Baekhyun writhes in pain on the floor, holding onto his stomach, and curls into a ball.

 

 Then, Baekhyun stays still. He could feel heat slowly rising. His breathing is ragged. He could feel his vision getting blurry. The omega tried to crawl to the door of the rooftop but he could feel one of the alphas carrying him like a sack of potatoes. The winds are harsh. He hears a soft rumbling of an engine – a helicopter. What was supposed to be loud grumbling of the chopper’s machine is toned down by Baekhyun’s subdued hearing.

 

He’s getting kidnapped and sold off to old, wrinkly perverts.

 

However, before Baekhyun could be transported inside the chopper, he hears loud gunshots, shouts in Russian, and a warm hand catching him as he almost falls into the ground when the alpha who is carrying him suddenly drops dead on the floor.

 

With his bleared vision, he could see a handsome face carrying him.

 

“H-hot…” Baekhyun murmurs.

 

His heat is starting. He could smell his pheromones getting stronger – a scent of jasmine – hot and heady. He could feel his slick oozing out of his hole, getting excited at the presence of a potential mate – an alpha – virile and strong. Baekhyun could smell different alphas all around him, making his inner omega preen at the attention he is currently getting. Baekhyun, through his hazy vision, sees alphas crowding him.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ the alpha cursed. _“Anyone who steps a meter closer to us will suffer unimaginable consequences!_

Silence. Everyone is still spellbound by the scent that the omega is emitting.

_“Am I clear, team?!”_ The alpha shouts angrily, making him sexier in Baekhyun’s mind.

_“Yes, Phoenix!”_

“Phoenix…” Baekhyun whispers.

 

It is the only thing that Baekhyun remembers from that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's the first part of chanyeol's bday fic! i hope you like it. 
> 
> comments are loved! please do comment what you think of my writing and the story.  
> what do you think of the trope? what parts did you like? which characters do you think you'll love more as the story progresses?  
> i luv reading reader's perspective of the story. ^^ 
> 
> see you on the next part (will probably upload within this week... the whole fic is probably around 5 chapters or less)


	3. Chapter 2

“Father, I am okay. No need to be alarmed,” Baekhyun tries to convince his dear old man.

 

After the kidnapping incident, Baekhyun has been admitted to a hospital for further examination. The heat-inducing drug is completely flushed out of his system. However, he is still under observation because of the unknown substance injected to his system since it could have negative repercussions. His father, being the worrywart that he is, wants to give him bodyguards to make sure he is safe 24/7.

 

“You have no idea how worried I was, pup,” his father affectionately calls him. “I think I’ve aged twenty more years because of what happened. One more scary incident like this and I don’t think I would survive.”

 

“Don’t say that, Dad,” Baekhyun pouts. “You’re still young and I want you to live long enough.”

 

“Then, for my peace of mind, accept the bodyguards I’m hiring for you.”

 

“Uhm,” Baekhyun scratches his head. “That’s a bit too much, don’t you think?”

 

“Pup—“

 

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun raises his hand. “But I want only one. No more than one, okay?”

 

Knowing his father, Byun Baekho probably hired a team of security. Baekhyun loves his freedom, but to appease his dear father, he would be willing to take in one bodyguard.

 

“No tacky uniforms,” Baekhyun continues, his father just nodding to his requests and wishes. “Also, I want the bodyguard to be incognito.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Baekho nods. “The bodyguard will be like a shadow, just tailing behind you and not even breathing in your personal space. His name is Lay by the way… and he is Chinese but he’s fluent in both English and Korean.”

 

Baekhyun sighs.

 

He never wants a bodyguard, but for his father… he can probably let this slide.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you’re saying that your father does not know anyone named _Phoenix,_ the guy that saved you from those disgusting Russian alpha kidnappers?” Heechul asks in disbelief. “Are you sure you’re not on drugs and you’re just imagining things?”

 

“I _was_ under the influence of drugs,” Baekyun rolls his eyes and pointed at himself. “I was drugged, remember?”

 

“But how come the police do not know anyone of that name?” Heechul continues.

 

“According to the official reports, it was the Korean police that found me and saved me,” Baekhyun shook his head. “But I swear on my life, those guys that saved me were not the police. I remember Phoenix and his smell… and his body build. Oh my god, hyung, I wouldn’t dare forget it.”

 

“It has been months since the kidnapping incident, Baekieboo. I think it’s high time to stop looking for this _Pheonix_ guy.”  

 

But something inside Baekhyun tells him not to forget. _Like a pull of string…_ Baekhyun could feel an affinity with the _Pheonix._ It may be plain curiosity, but Baekhyun could feel it strongly.

 

“Oh my god!” Heechul exclaims. “Is that _the_ Loey Young?!”

 

Baekhyun quickly turns his head towards the door and sure enough, Loey Young is gracing their favorite Gangnam bar with his 186-cm dominating presence clad in _Brioni_ , the same brand that clothed James Bond, from head to toe. Baekhyun nods at the fashion choice – _Brioni_ is a timeless classic in men high fashion.

 

The suit, in dark navy blue silk, seamlessly hugs Loey’s body build – emphasizing his broad shoulder and lean waist. Three buttons of his white under dress are popped, giving people a glimpse of his pectoral muscles. _Sexy,_ Baekhyun acknowledges. Loey has the inverted triangle built – strong and wide shoulders that end in flat and muscled abdomen.

 

The way Loey walks exudes confidence and a certain grace that cannot be learned, only be born with.

 

And the cherry on top is Loey’s hairdo – a comma style hair. Loey’s handsome features are out for everyone to explore and appreciate.

 

Baekhyun almost swoons.

 

But more than the physical features, Loey Young evinces this certain _je ne sais quoi_ that pulls Baekhyun deeper – something that is pleasantly budding affinity between Baekhyun and the alpha photographer which the omega cannot describe in mere words and phrases.

 

“Take a picture. It would last longer,” Heechul chuckles at the omega.

 

“Or take him home. It’s better than a mere picture,” Baekhyun winks.

 

“Oh ho,” Heechul shakes his head. “Your father dear would not like that. He loves you a bit too much.”

 

“I know,” Baekhyun sighs. “You do know that I’m under surveillance 24/7? Right now, at this moment, my bodyguard, _Lay,_ is watching us at this very moment. Every unusual incident is reported to my father.”

 

“Unusual incident like you flirting with alphas in the club?”

 

“Ugh. Don’t remind me,” Baekhyun groans. “My father is a little bit traditional. He wants me to get to know the man first before I start shoving my tongue down his throat… and we all know that _that_ never happens in a club. We look for alphas, we think they’re hot, and we tumble around nearby hotel rooms. My father does not approve of that.”

 

“Well, you’re his _precious pup.”_

“I just want him to widen his view, you know? He hates when he hears rumors about me sleeping around. C’mon it’s 2018. Everyone kinda sleeps around. What’s wrong with being vocal and showy about your sexuality? Alphas sleeping around is dominance. Omegas sleeping around is whoring. I don’t get the double standards, really.”

 

“You know your father is an open-minded man. I think he would listen to you if you just say your point. And you’re his favorite son,” Heechul advices.

 

“Duh,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I am _the only son_ … unless he’s hiding an illegitimate child like those old, boring dramas. Then, the child will only surface when it’s time to share daddy’s estate.”

 

“Creativity… it either makes you or kills you,” Heechul laughs. “I don’t know if your creativity is a blessing or a curse. You make great clothing, but you also make horrible plot scenes.”

 

Baekhyun nods and catches sight of Loey Young sitting in a table, just a few meters away from theirs, with four more men, all alphas and betas. His eyes unconsciously follow Loey’s every move – the way he drapes his toned arms on the couch’s back side, the lazy smirks, and the way his Adam’s apple bob whenever he drinks his whiskey on the rocks.

 

The omega has been hyperconscious about the alpha.

 

Trying to drown the alpha’s presence, Baekhyun loses count of the shots he had taken. Heechul has long been gone – his omega hyung is already tipsy and is currently draping over the hot beta that the older has been pinning since earlier. His Heechul hyung would probably stay the night with the beta.

 

Baekhyun knows he is not yet drunk – he is still conscious of what is happening around him – but everything seems to become hazier.

 

The omega stands up and tries to walk straight to the comfort room because his bladder has been weighing on him when his world spins around and tumbles down on the nearest couch he could reach.

 

* * *

 

 

“The big bird has finally arrived.”

 

Jongdae says and everyone snickers as soon as Chanyeol took his seat next to _Dino._

 

“Gee, thanks for the compliment,” Chanyeol smirks. “Everyone knows my bird is, indeed, huge.”

 

“Goddammit,” Jongdae shakes his head. “I was referring to you being called _Pheonix,_ ‘ya know?”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol shrugs. “Whatever floats your boat, _Dino.”_

 

Chanyeol roams his eyes around the club, making a mental note on all the possible exits of the premises. He needs to be cautious all the time. His enemies could be lurking around anywhere.

 

“Yixing won’t be around,” Yifan informs everyone. “He’s baby-sitting a powerful person’s precious omega son.”

 

They do not know whose omega son it is that Yixing is taking care of. Their personal missions are always private and kept in secret.

 

“Whoa… isn’t that Byun Baekyun?” Jongdae whistles.

 

Chanyeol’s head turns at the name. _Byun Baekhyun…_ a fucking angel with a sinful scent. It has been months since the rooftop incident, but Chanyeol could still remember the scent that the omega in heat had emitted, as if it was engraved in his mind.

 

Chanyeol vividly recalls what happened that night: with the omega in his arms, Chanyeol was highly alert, teeth bared at every alpha who tried to come near them. When the police came in, they had a hard time pacifying Chanyeol’s alpha. Every step they took closer was met with a deadly glare.

 

The omega police were the only ones who could go closer and to knock some sense into Chanyeol. Chanyeol could remember wanting to go with the paramedics – to make sure _his_ omega was safe – but was restrained.

 

It was a curious case: Chanyeol’s alpha acting on his own. Chanyeol has a good control and mastery over his alpha. According to some reports, what happened was a direct effect of the heat-inducing drug.

 

But he could not help but feel that something is amiss.

 

Byun Baekhyun is walking towards them… or the comfort room. Chanyeol eyes the way that the omega walks, slurred and slow. He’s obviously tipsy, perhaps even already drunk.

 

Chanyeol tries to ignore the scent that the omega was emitting, grabbing his glass of whiskey and drowning, flushing, everything in one go, including his emotions. However, the universe definitely conspires against him when the omega he wants to avoid the most lands perfectly on his lap.

 

Byun Baekhyun looks even more ethereal close up… until the omega decides to puke everything out on his _Brioni_ suit.

 

_Just fucking great._

Jongdae chuckles at his plight. _Pheonix_ makes a mental note to make _Dino’s_ succeeding missions more difficult.

 

“Ooopps!” Baekhyun hiccups. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

 

 _Even the way he hiccups is cute._ Chanyeol stops and berates his thinking. He is a goner.

 

The omega is still sitting dangerously on his lap. Baekhyun grabs some tissue and starts dabbing it on Chanyeol’s dress shirt, trying to remove the upchucked alcohol. With the hasty movements, Chanyeol begins to feel the omega’s behind more.

 

The alpha groans. _Now is not the right time for his big bird to rise._

 

Baekhyun stills and holds his hand close to his mouth. Chanyeol panicks and quickly reaches for the ice bucket. He gives it to the omega and the latter looks at him with gratefulness.

 

Retching sounds soon followed.

 

Kris just shakes his head. Jongdae nods in sympathy. Jongin, who just recently recovered from his injuries, turns his head away, not wanting to see the scene unfold in front of him. Junmyeon, who is the team’s boss, sighs, probably thinking that kids these days do not know how to handle their alcohol.

 

“Hey, don’t sleep on me,” Chanyeol tries shaking the omega awake, but Baekhyun just drapes over his shoulder after puking his guts out, nuzzling his supple right cheek into Chanyeol’s chest and smiling as if finding a good spot to sleep.

 

_Fuck… too cute._

 

Chanyeol honestly does not have the heart to wake the omega up.

 

“Take him home, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon ordered.

 

“But boss—“

 

“His father is a valued client of the _NIS._ Take his son home safe and we will have one of the most powerful people in Korea backing us up.”

 

“You heard the boss, sir _Pheonix,”_ Jongdae wiggles his forefinger. “Take the _Byun Baekhyun_ to _his_ home… not yours.”

 

“Good luck, mate,” Kris pats his shoulder.

 

“Don’t forget to cage your big bird—“

 

Jongdae is not able to finish his statement when Chanyeol throws an empty can of beer towards his direction.

 

Chanyeol carries the omega straight to his Mercedes _G-Wagen_. He sits him down on the passenger seat and is about to put the seatbelt on when Baekhyun hugged his nape.

 

_“Baby…”_

Baekhyun whispers, sending goosebumps to Chanyeol’s body. The omega’s tongue swirls on his earlobe and soon enough, he feels a soft bite. The omega’s tongue travels down his neck, Chanyeol’s sweetspot, ending him to the edge. He could feel Baekhyun kissing the skin between his neck and shoulder, leaving a mark of purplish blue.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Stop,” Chanyeol firmly says as he buckles the omega’s seatbelt quickly for his sanity. “Tell me your address, Byun.”

 

“Hmmn…” Baekhyun murmurs.

 

“No… no, no,” Chanyeol shakes the omega, trying to wake him up. “Don’t sleep on me.”

 

Everything he does is for naught.

 

The omega sleeps on his passenger seat while his _big bird_ is wide awake.

 

_Fuck._

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up in an unfamiliar room.

 

It is bright. Everything is white. The walls are plain white. The bedsheet is white. The blinds are even white. There are little accents of gray and black though, making the room give off a minimalistic feel. Baekhyun likes it.

 

_Holy shit!_

Realization dawns on him. He is in an unfamiliar room with no memories of what happened the night before.

 

Baekhyun quickly checks his body. He is still fully clothed, the same clothes he is wearing last night. The omega lets out a relieved breath.

 

 _Who?_ He tries to remember if he hooked up with someone last night.

 

Slowly, Baekhyun walks toward the door and opens it. He is met with a quiet living room. A few more steps and he hears soft grunting and heavy thuds of what seems like gym weights. The omega follows where the sounds come from.

 

Basing from the scent, it is an alpha. The alpha’s back is turned on him, thus Baekhyun could not see the person’s face. He is wearing a black fitted shirt, showing off those toned guns. The omega gulped. Baekhyun has always been weak for arms, huge and muscular – the type of arms that could both protect and crush him.

 

 _Those back muscles though… yum._ Baekhyun thinks as he eyes the contracting and relaxing of the alpha’s back muscles as the latter picks up a huge weight and puts it on his shoulders.

 

The alpha must have felt his presence. The stranger turns around and Baekhyun almost shrieks in surprise.

 

“Loey Young?!”

 

The alpha has confusion written on his face. “How do you know my name?”

 

“You… you were a photographer in the Privé launch!”

 

“Oh…” Loey nods. “You’re Byun Baekhyun right? You puked on me last night. I didn’t know your address so I brought you home.”

 

The omega nods as he rakes his eyes over the alpha’s physique. If he thinks the black shirt is sexy, nothing compares to the grey sweatpants that the photographer is wearing. Aside from hugging his figure well, the omega could see the silhouette of the alpha’s cock… its length reaching Loey’s middle thigh.

 

_Thank god for grey sweatpants._

Loey clears his throat upon noticing how Baekhyun’s eyes are feasting over his _bird_ and sizing it up _._

Baekhyun blushes. _God that was embarrassing._

If it were any other alpha, Baekhyun has already jumped on him… but something is different with Loey Young.

 

The omega’s tummy suddenly rumbles, making Baekhyun blush even more in shame.  

 

“Breakfast?” Loey offers.

 

Baekhyun nods.

 

Loey leads him towards the kitchen. Baekhyun offers to help in cooking breakfast but Loey declines.

 

“Sit your _sweet ass_ down.”

 

 _Oh god…_ Baekhyun’s heart leaps. He watches as Loey works his way in his kitchen. He smells like sweat, not the dirty and disgusting one, but the smell of a man – musky and earthy. The way his arms flex whenever as he moves around cooking eggs for breakfast is something that Baekhyun would engrave in his mind.

 

Loey looks homey and cozy. Baekhyun wants to snuggle.

 

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?” Loey looks at him, a naughty glint on his eyes.

 

“On some days, I like them scrambled. Today, I want them dangling hotly on Loey Young.”

 

Loey laughs, his eyes tearing up at the pickup line.

 

 _This is dangerous…_ Baekhyun thinks as he laughs together with the alpha.

 

He could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun and Loey quickly became friends.

 

After exchanging numbers, the two have been hanging out together lately. They went to see movies and a concert together. Sometimes, Baekhyun would just crash Loey’s home and stay for the night, watching Loey cook steak for the both.

 

_“You like watching me cook?” Loey teases as he flexes his arms while cutting the steak._

_“Stop gloating at the attention I’m giving you.”_

_“I love it when your eyes are on me.”_

 

They also went bowling. Apparently, Loey enjoys this sports.

 

_“This is how you bowl,” Loey guides Baekhyun’s arms._

_The alpha is standing behind him with zero distance between them. The omega’s back is on the alpha’s front and Baekhyun is caged within Loey’s toned arms._

Loey proposes that they go snowboarding this winter and Baekhyun could not wait for the first snow to fall.

 

They see each other at least once a week, on weekends  - Loey is too busy during the weekdays.

 

For times like this, they settle on messaging each other, even calling when Loey is not too busy and falling asleep listening to each other’s breath.

 

Baekhyun feels giddy, like a high schooler on his first love.

 

This makes Baekhyun’s Heechul hyung grunt in jealousy.

 

_“You’re always on your phone. You’re always with Loey Young. You’re even ditching your favorite hyung. I’m hurt.”_

Baekhyun would just laugh it off. Loey is a humorous man – a little perverted at times, but Baekhyun likes him the way he is.

 

 

 

> _From: Loey Young_
> 
>          Whatcha doing rn?
> 
>  
> 
> _To: Loey Young_
> 
>         With Heechul hyung! We’re designing our new line of clothing for Privé.
> 
>  
> 
> _From: Loey Young_
> 
>          I wanna see
> 
>  
> 
> _To: Loey Young_
> 
>         [photo attached]
> 
>  

Baekhyun sends the photo of the cloths magazine he was browsing through. They are currently comparing textures and colors, mix and matching the ones that they liked. As a creative director, Baekhyun is hands-on when it comes to production – from the cloth testing to the sewing.

 

His phone rings and his face brightens up.

 

Heechul just shakes his head at the side, mouthing a _“this is bad”_ to their employees who chuckle in return.

 

                  _From: Loey Young_

                 No. I want to see _you._

 

Baekhyun smiles so widely that he could feel his cheeks rise.

 

“Oh~ young love~” Heechul singsongs.

 

Baekhyun snaps a selca, his lips pouting as if asking for a kiss, and sends it to the alpha.

                 

_To: Loey Young_

Miss me?

 

                  _From: Loey Young_

Wow… my heart… be still.

                  Miss you, sweet ass.

 

                  _To: Loey Young_

Are you free this weekend?

 

                  _From: Loey Young_

Sorry, I can’t L I’m out of the country.  

 

Baekhyun’s mood dampens. Loey did not mention that he would be out of the country during their last meeting.

 

                  _From: Loey Young_

Will make it up to you! Please wait for my glorious return.

 

                  _To: Loey Young_

Sure… as long as you bring me home something. I’ll consider forgiving you… maybe?

 

The omega smiles as Loey sends a photo of him with puppy eyes.

 

_Oh how do I deny you?_

 

* * *

 

“I’m so tired.”

 

Loey says as he snuggles close to Baekhyun on his small couch. They are watching Netflix. Loey just came home from his trip abroad and is spent and tired. Loey burries his head onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, inhaling the omega’s cottony scent.

 

“You smell different,” Loey notices.

 

Baekhyun knows. His heat is coming. His heat usually lasts for five days. The omega spends his heat in his private condo, away from the prying eyes of the public. His condo is built especially for omegas. The walls prevent heat pheromones from going out. It is where Baekhyun builds his own nest for his heat. It is Baekhyun’s safe space.

 

 _Nesting…_ Baekhyun has been collecting items to put in his nest, his bed. Omegas tend to create a cozy space in their bedroom when they are preparing for their heats. Baekhyun has stolen a few of Loey’s clothes to put in his nest. The hoodies that Baekhyun wears whenever he is staying over the alpha’s flat are already piled up in his nest.

 

“Heat’s coming,” Baekhyun explains. “I won’t be able to see you in five days.”

 

“That long?” Loey sighs.

 

“Could be longer.”

 

“Did you already stock up on food?” Loey looks worried. “Want me to help you grocery shopping?”

 

“I already did,” Baekhyun assures the alpha. “I bought enough stock to last me at least a week.”

 

“What about your adult toys?”

 

Baekhyun almost spits the ice cream he is eating. Omegas in heat usually have their own toys. They use the toys to help them relieve the pain. Baekhyun looks at Loey and sighs. The way the omega sees it, the toys won’t be able to help him this time. The last time Baekhyun had sex was ages ago, with Oh Sehun. They had broken up for more than a year now.

 

Byun Baekhyun is freaking celibate at this point in time, still waiting for one alpha dick that he cannot seem to get.

 

He had been pining over the _Loey Young._ The sexual tension between the two is apparent, yet no one takes the initiative to move their relationship to something more serious. Both are treading on deep waters, waiting for the other to make _the move_.

 

_This is all or nothing._

 

“Actually…” Baekhyun says as he puts down his pint of ice cream on Loey’s couch table.

 

“What is it? Why are you hesitating?”

 

The omega pushes Loey off his body, letting the alpha lie down on the couch. Baekhyun takes his place on top of the alpha, straddling the latter’s waist while his hands are holding onto Loey’s arms.

 

“I have a proposition…”

 

“Uh hmmm…” Loey murmurs, his eyes wandering over Baekhyun’s flushed face.

 

The omega knows that the alpha is enjoying this. Loey’s alpha is gloating, almost smirking. Baekhyun’s omega can strongly feel it.

 

“What is it, Baekhyun?”

 

“Uhm…”

 

Baekhyun is now having second thoughts on telling Loey what he wants, but time is ticking and his heat is coming any day now. He won’t have the chance to say this again.

 

The alpha is about to open his mouth to say something when the omega cut him.

 

“Spend my heat with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, danger.  
> next chapter will be about the heat... and we might extend beyond 5 chapters 
> 
> again, comments are loved (they make me wanna write more = more chapters for everyone to read) 
> 
> thanks, until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated M, you have been warned 
> 
> enjoy reading!

Chanyeol enters Baekhyun’s nest.

 

It is intimate, often times a privileged, opportunity. Omegas only show their nests to official mates, although there may be special cases such as the one that Baekhyun and he were in. Some omegas employ the help of their alpha friends in alleviating the intensity of their heats. Albeit still frowned upon, this arrangement is not uncommon in their society. Omegas have long abandoned excruciating heats by engaging in sexual activities with alphas, or betas, who are not their official mates.

 

Nests are omegas’ safe space – a special space where they could spend their heat without attracting unwanted rogue alphas.

 

“Come in,” Baekhyun shyly opens the door. Chanyeol could see the omega’s flushed cheeks, a sign of his incoming heat. The omega is also panting gently, breath of warm air hitting Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun is that close to him that the alpha could smell the omega’s scent – velvet… and a tinge of cotton.

 

And it was doing things to Chanyeol’s inner alpha.

 

The alpha watches as Baekhyun puts his groceries inside his pantry cabinets. The omega was wearing an oversized dressed shirt with the three top buttons undone, letting Chanyeol feast on the smooth and tender skin of his neck and shoulders. Chanyeol could imagine it: running his tongue on the expanse of that unblemished skin, inviting his inner alpha to make his mark – show the world that this omega is his and his alone.

 

Chanyeol leans on the kitchen island, crossing his arms against his broad chest, smiling as Baekhyun tiptoes to put canned goods on the top shelf.

 

_Adorable._ Chanyeol’s alpha begins to coo.

 

_What the—_ Chanyeol stops. _The Phoenix does not fucking coo._

 

Clearly, Byun Baekhyun is slowly changing him.

 

It starts with the smallest habits.

 

Chanyeol is a bad at replying to his friends’ messages. He would take days before he sends a response. However, ever since he started communicating with Baekhyun through text messages, he would not dare let his phone out of his sight even though he is on a field mission.

 

_“Phoenix! Stop looking at your damn phone. Your baby boy is probably tucked in his bed and is asleep. For god’s sake! It’s 3 AM in Seoul,”_ Jongdae would say.

 

Chanyeol never really liked sweets. He finds them revolting. However, Baekhyun loves ice cream. Whenever the omega would stay over his flat, Baekhyun would always rummage through his fridge, looking for a pint of strawberry ice cream. Chanyeol especially reminded his home caretaker, who goes to his flat to clean and bring groceries at least once a week, to buy tubs of strawberry ice cream, earning him a raised eyebrow from the old lady.

 

“Do you wanna see my nest?” Baekhyun turns around and asks.

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

Chanyeol is led to the only bedroom in the studio unit. Once the omega opens the door, Chanyeol sees the cozy interior of the room. The bed, he notices, looks sturdy and would probably survive rough night time activities. The sheets were silk and white, an enticing view if Chanyeol would be honest. But what really catches Chanyeol’s attention and made his inner alpha’s swell in pride is the few familiar articles of clothing strewn over the bed.

 

“Are those…” Chanyeol points at the hoodies.

 

“Yup, yours,” Baekhyun cheekily smiles, making Chanyeol stop for a moment.

 

_Dangerous…_ Byun Baekhyun smiling at him is putting him in imminent danger. One smile and Chanyeol would probably jump to any cliff if the omega wishes for it.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me snooping around your pad and stealing them for a while. I promise I’ll buy you exactly the same ones.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Chanyeol shakes his head.

 

His alpha swells with pride. Here is a wonderful and beautiful omega who had considered his scent comfortable and safe.

 

Chanyeol cannot fall any deeper than this.

 

“I’ll take a shower first,” Baekhyun informs him. “You can make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Sure. When do you think your heat will start?”

 

“Soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soon is when Baekhyun suddenly barges out of his bathroom.

 

Chanyeol is lounging on top of the omega’s bed, reveling in mixed scent of his and Baekhyun’s, when he feels a shift in the atmosphere.

 

It started with a wickedly sweet scent, beckoning him towards its source. The alpha’s pupils dilate. His fists clench. He becomes more aware of his surroundings, trying to look for _his_ omega.

 

_Fuck, is my rut triggered by Baekhyun’s heat?_

This is bad. Chanyeol does not want his first time with Baekhyun rough and feral. He wanted to be gentle and considerate. Baekhyun deserves to be treated that way. Chanyeol clenches his first, hard, leaving crescents on his palms and drawing blood. He needs come back to his sanity.

 

Then, the bathroom door opens.

 

Chanyeol’s alpha howls in celebration.

 

Baekhyun goes out with only his silk red bathrobe on, making him a hundred times sultrier. The omega is panting. The oversized robe falls slightly, letting Chanyeol see part of his chest and shoulder. The alpha gulps. Baekhyun, who obviously took a hot bath, is pinkish all over.  

 

Chanyeol taps his lap, beckoning the omega closer.

 

Baekhyun takes slow steps, building the tension between the two. Chanyeol stays in his place, spreads his legs, and pulls Baekhyun between his legs once the omega is just a few inches away. The omega is straddling the alpha while the latter’s eyes feast on the beauty of the former.

 

Chanyeol gulps once his eyes lands on Baekhyun’s lips. They are slightly ajar, inviting him. _Sinful lips… sinful, sinful lips._

The alpha dives and captures Baekhyun’s waiting lips. It is hungry, intense and almost threatening. Chanyeol growls. The two fight for dominance, their tongues engaging in a battle. Chanyeol’s tongue is inside Baekhyun’s maw, leaving every corner of his mouth vault untouched. It is heated. It is slippery. It is pulsating. It is quivering.

 

Chanyeol makes sure he tastes Baekhyun fully and heartily – as if a lion had tasted meat for the first time.

 

It is feral and primal. Chanyeol is so lost in Baekhyun’s bewitching taste.

 

The sound of passionate kissing fills the room.

 

Chanyeol begins to hike the robe up Baekhyun’s thighs. The alpha touches Baekhyun’s thighs, moving up and down, making the omega moan in excitement. Chanyeol’s mouth leaves Baekhyun’s and starts to move down the expanse of the latter’s bare neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Baekhyun tilts his head back to let the alpha have more access to his sweet spots.

 

Chanyeol starts unraveling the robe, but he cannot seem to untie it. He groans. Impatiently, he rips the silk robe off Baekhyun.

 

“That’s expensive,” Baekhyun gasps.

 

“I’ll buy you a dozen more.”

 

Chanyeol continues his quest. His mouth now finds Baekhyun’s pinkish nipples. The alpha’s tongue swirling around the omega’s nub, making the latter moan loudly. Baekhyun clutches onto Chanyeol’s hair to balance himself.

 

It starts with kitten licks… until Chanyeol wholly puts Baekhyun’s nipples inside his mouth, sucking the and swirling around the nub. Baekhyun’s toes curl at the sensation. The omega could feel his stomach drop at the pleasure the alpha was giving him by playing with his breast.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun cries out. He could probably cum with just the alpha touching his nipples.

 

A particularly loud and obscene moan prompts the alpha to pin the omega down the bed.

 

Chanyeol is between Baekhyun’s legs. The latter gladly wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, locking the giant alpha in place.

 

Baekhyun grinds down onto Chanyeol’s crotch, leaving trails of his fluid onto the taller’s faded jeans. The omega knows that he is fucking wet. The smell of his desire is apparent. He could also feel his hole twitching in excitement.

 

“Goddammit,” Chanyeol curses loudly as soon as he sees Baekhyun’s behind dripping. “God, you’re so ready for your alpha, huh?”

 

Chanyeol’s thin thread of sanity finally snaps. He inserts two fingers inside Baekhyun without warning, making Baekhyun release a soft _‘ah!’_. He did not wait for the omega to adapt to the intrusion. Chanyeol swiftly works his way in and out of the dripping hole, while his left hand is busy fondling Baekhyun’s nipple.

 

_“Ah! Ah ah!”_ Baekhyun cries.

 

Chanyeol could see nothing but Baekhyun who is currently bare in front of him. The omega’s face is flushed, his lips slightly ajar. He is panting, letting out lewd sounds as Chanyeol increased his finger inside the omega from two to three. Baekhyun’s legs are pushed up, the omega holding onto the back of his knees, to let Chanyeol have a view of his hole.

 

Baekhyun is every inch beautiful.

 

Chanyeol feels the temperature going up. He stops fingering Baekhyun for a while and removes his top, revealing lean and well-defined muscles. He goes back in, and the omega could see the tattoo on Loey’s arm clearly. It looks like a monkey on a wheel. The veins on his arms are also visible – making the man more sexier than ever.

 

The alpha unbuttons his jeans and Baekhyun felt a rush of excitement up his spine. Chanyeol does not remove his pants, but opens it until he can take out his cock.

 

Baekhyun begins to feel more aroused upon discovering that _fucking_ Loey Park went commando. Apparently, the alpha is not wearing an underwear.

 

Chanyeol strokes his cock. Once, twice, thrice. Slowly at first, but soon gains speed, making his junk hard with its full size. Baekhyun gulps.

 

_Loey is big…_ perhaps the biggest that Baekhyun has ever had. The omega begins praying for his ass.

 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s thighs and lifts them a little bit higher. Baekhyun bits his lower lip, anticipating the alpha’s next steps. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer, guiding his junk towards the omega’s hole. With one forceful pull, Baekhyun is filled to the brim.

 

_“Aah!”_ Baekhyun screams, tears lining his eyes. Loey is balls deep inside him. It is a swift and calculated entrance.

 

Then, the alpha starts rocking into him. _In and out. In and out._ It is a quick successive motion, making Baekhyun whimper in ecstasy. Chanyeol pounds into him, his cock not leaving his omega’s hole for more than a split second.

 

Baekhyun held onto the bed sheets, clutching them for dear life. He could feel his stomach dropping at the intensity of the pleasure. The alpha has entered him raw and unprotected – making Baekhyun feel every inch of Chanyeol inside him. The alpha’s cock is pulsating. It is hot. It is warm. Baekhyn clenches his walls around Chanyeol, earning a pleasured growl from the alpha.

 

The omega could feel it building up inside him. Chanyeol keeps on pounding onto him, filling the room with Baekhyun’s pleasured whimpers.

 

_“Arghh,”_ Chanyeol groans as he speeds up.

 

Baekhyun’s mind goes haywire. He is drowning in total submission to _his_ alpha. His eyes widen upon feeling Chanyeol get even bigger inside him. _Is he gonna knot inside me?_

 

Baekhyun has never been knotted. The omega holds onto Chanyeol’s arms, drawing crescent onto the tan arms, as a warning. He has never taken a knot, although he heard testimonies of how much it hurt.

 

The omega looks at the alpha. Chanyeol’s core was flexing as he pounds into the omega’s little hole, making his abs even more apparent.

 

_Hot._ Baekhyun thinks. _Definitely sexy._

He feels it coming.

 

“N-near,” Baekhyun warns the alpha.

 

Chanyeol replies with long and hard thrusts.

 

Baekhyun whimpers and clenches around Chanyeol’s length.

 

Chanyeol continues his ministrations, catching his own release.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen upon feeling the knot taking place inside of him. It goes so deep while Chanyeol is trying to rock them both to their release.

 

Baekhyun cries out loudly as he cums, staining Chanyeol’s torso. The omega tears up and whimpers once he feels the pain from being fully stretched out by the knot.

 

_“Shhh…”_ The alpha hushes him and kisses his tears away.

 

Chanyeol is gently rocking into him, cumming, painting Baekhyun’s walls white.

 

_“Fuck Baekhyun… Fuck… Fuckfuckfuck…”_ The alpha chants as he releases.

 

Chanyeol rolls over, Baekhyun on top of his chest. The omega moans as he feels Chanyeol get buried inside him even deeper with the maneuver.

 

They are both heaving heavily, slowly coming down from the high.

 

“It will take around fifteen minutes,” Chanyeol says, referring to the knot. “The knot will not deflate and we will stay connected for around fifteen minutes.”

 

“Hmmmn…” Baekhyun is spent, getting lulled to sleep by the rise and descent of the alpha’s sturdy chest.

 

Both are too tired to further the conversation.

 

The omega snuggles into the alpha’s chest. Chanyeol smiles as he runs his fingers through the smaller’s hair.

 

The two falls asleep, connected and sated.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun wakes up without his alpha by his side.

 

His omega growls in annoyance.

 

It is his fourth day of heat. Tomorrow would be the last. The last four days has been spent with nothing but bedroom activities. Loey has been an attentive alpha – catering to the omega’s needs and whines. They had been doing it like rabbits, fucking into every corner of Baekhyun’s studio unit.

 

They did it once in the shower, with Baekhyun bent in half as Loey pounded into him from behind. They were facing the mirror, letting the omega see the faces he was making. He blushes at the recollection. They did it in the kitchen too. Loey was naked with only an apron on, cooking pancakes. Baekhyun’s omega jumped into the alpha. The pancakes were left burnt.

 

The past days are nothing but paradise for Baekhyun and his omega.

 

Baekhyun stands up and searches for Loey.

 

“Loey?” He softly calls for the alpha.

 

He has learned that Loey is weak when it comes to Baekhyun’s soft and gentle voice.

 

The omega picks up Loey’s black shirt and wears it. The shirt is just big enough to fall until the middle of his thighs.

 

The soft padding of his feet alerts the alpha who is in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the both of them. Throughout Baekhyun’s heat, Loey made sure that the omega still gets to eat full meals and he does not get dehydrated.

 

The alpha turns around and chuckles at the sight. Baekhyun is bouncing on his feet, walking towards the alpha. The omega’s soft brown hair bouncing along his walk.

 

_Cute…_ The alpha mutters to himself.

 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun greets him.

 

“Morning,” Loey replies.

 

Taking a closer look at Loey, Baekhyun almost drools. First, because of the delicious smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the air. Second, because of the man himself. Loey is wearing his grey sweatpants with no shirt on. Loey is well-toned. He is barrel-chested. His arms are rippled. His core looks sturdy and strong. Loey has well-built muscle curves.

 

_Total eyecandy._

Baekhyun nods to himself.

 

“Do you need help in the kitchen?” Baekhyun offers.

 

“No need,” Loey shakes his head. “Just sit your _sweet ass_ down.”

 

_Sweet ass…_ Baekhyun never thought that a rough pet name could sound so sweet. He sits on the stool in the kitchen island, head resting on his palms as he watches the alpha work his way in his kitchen.

Loey is making fried rice. The alpha holds the pan and begins flipping the grains of rice, making his arm muscles bulge and strain more than necessary.

 

“Are you flexing on me?” Baekhyun teases.

 

“Why is it working on you?” Loey smirks.

 

“Fuck, I hate it that you’re so confident.”

 

“You know I have the right to be,” Loey answers and looks down at his crotch. “You’ve seen my package down here.”

 

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun blushes.

 

_Fuck… You’re so big, alpha._

 

He could remember himself saying when he was in a daze because of his heat.

 

“I’m absolutely grateful to you, Loey.” Baekhyun becomes serious.

 

If it was any other alpha, Baekhyun doubts that he would be well taken care of. Most alphas were only after the heat sex – the crazy, overdrive, and aphrodisiac effect of the heat on omegas. They desire omegas in heat because they are almost unsatiable, making rounds of continuous sex possible.

 

But Loey is different. He stayed with Baekhyun. He cooked for Baekhyun. He cleaned up Baekhyun after rounds of passionate lovemaking. He made sure that Baekhyun is satisfied and well-fed.

 

“That what _friends_ are for,” Loey smiles.

 

And that sounded bitter to Baekhyun.

 

* * *

  

It is hot. The heat is coiling around Baekhyun’s core. He is panting heavily, searching for his alpha. After eating dinner with Loey and a quickie, Baekhyun felt unfell so he proceeded to sleep. Now, he wakes up with his heat acting up again. It is supposed to be the last day of his heat too. The last one is always intense.

 

He goes to his living room and finds the alpha sitting on the couch while watching the television.

 

Baekhyun wastes no time and goes straight onto the alpha’s lap. Loey is surprised at first, but let the omega do whatever he wishes. Baekhyun starts grinding, slowly making Loey hard at the sensation. The alpha is only wearing his sweatpants while the omega is already naked from their previous activity.

 

Baekhyun holds Loey’s dick and pumps it, making his alpha moan in pleasure. Loey is about to take over and lead, but the omega would not have it.

 

“Stay still, _alpha.”_ Baekhyun whispers. “Let your omega pleasure you.”

 

_Instant boner._ Chanyeol remembers Jongdae’s term at that moment.

 

Baekhyun kneels on the floor pulling the alpha’s pants down. Chanyeol almost smirks in anticipation. He knew that he is about to get the best blowjob of his life.

 

The alpha sits there, his legs open – his back comfortably leaning and his arms widely spread on the backrest of the couch – looking like an indolent king ready to be pleasured by his concubine.

 

The omega takes his length into his warm cavern. Baekhyun starts moving up and down the alpha’s dick, taking him as far as he could, making Loey moan in pure pleasure. The omega makes sure to pay attention to the tip of Loey’s dick, sucking it hard whenever he would reach the end of it as he moves up and down the length. Baekhyun’s pace is slow and agonizing, his eyes mischievously making contact with the alpha’s own set.

 

“Fuck baby,” Chanyeol _growls._

 

Baekhyun could feel Loey’s hand gripping his hair, his omega rejoicing in celebration. He just angered the alpha – the beast is about to be let out.

 

Chanyeol started moving quickly, fucking Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

The alpha stops just before he cums.  

 

“Get on top of me.”

 

Baekhyun does. He holds the still hardened cock and slowly descends on it. Both of them moaning in pleasure.

 

The omega starts swaying his hips, trying to reach his sweet spot. The alpha just lets him do whatever he wants. Loey’s arms were back on the armrest. Baekhyun has full control of what is happening. The omega holds onto the alpha’s shoulder as he moves up and down the latter’s dick.

 

A few more minutes and Baekhyun finds himself tired and unable to continue. His pace becomes slower. His actions become dragged. His thighs are burning from the squatting up and down on the alpha’s lap.

 

Loey notices this and places both his hands on the smaller’s waist, fully enveloping the omega’s middle with his hands. Baekhyun is too far in his heat. He did not notice the alpha putting his hands on his waist. Baekhyun is bouncing on the alpha, about to come down, when he is met with a strong upward thrust.

 

_“Ah!!”_ Baekhyun screams.

 

The omega finally relents and lays his forehead onto Loey’s shoulder as the latter thrusts up into him in a quick successive manner.

 

Baekhyun cries and whimpers.

 

As they both reach their climax, Baekhyun captures Loey’s lips and whispers

 

_“I love you… Oh God, how I love you.”_

The morning after, Baekhyun wakes up all alone – Loey not by his side.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt dirty writing this... 
> 
> anyway, happy holidays to everyone! here's my christmas/new year gift for everyone.
> 
> again, comments are loved.


End file.
